wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Norfair Community Center Attack
|conflict= Attempted kidnapping of Fume Hood |date= Fall 2015 |place= Norfair City span |result= Fume Hood shot |side1= Tempera Fume Hood Crystalclear Longscratch Patrol Block squad (visiting) *Victoria Dallon (squad captain) *Jasper |side2= Lord of Loss Kingdom Come *Various minions Blindside Snag Nursery Unnamed Thinker |casual1= Fume Hood (gut shot) |casual2= Minor to nil }} The marks the first fight in Ward and the failed debut of Tempera's team. Prelude With Scion two years dead, public resentment is growing. Cape activity has been happening out of the public eye, and people are starting to question why they even have heroes anymore. With the amnesty, the former villain Fume Hood tries to be a hero and joins the Norfair Neighborhood Heroes; however, the public connects her with her past as a villain, and they're unhappy, going so far as to hire people to target her. “I won’t force you,” he said. “People connected the new heroine Fume Hood to her old persona. They’re upset. Enough that they’re hiring people to kick up a fuss, and we don’t know just who or what’s going to happen.” ... “Apple girl is getting a lot of serious hate thrown her way online. If you can tell us anything about how she might react to this situation, or anything else, that’d help.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 With potential trouble at the hero group's upcoming debut at the Norfair Community Center, a local Patrol Block decides to send in a squad to help keep the peace at the new hero group's debut, led by Victoria Dallon. Though the patrol block's captain Gilpatrick disapproved of the plan, two students were included in Victoria's squad to keep tabs on her without her knowledge, after her secret status as a parahuman was discovered.“Jasper said you guessed why I sent those students with you.” “Yeah,” I said. I climbed to my feet. “I’m especially sorry for that,” he said. “If it was up to me, I wouldn’t have ever tested you like that. It wasn’t wholly up to me.” “Who?” I asked. “Everyone,” he said. “No-one. It’s complicated. Wardens and the hero teams are being pressured to be mindful of who is out there, touching base, and they reached out to some of the other patrol groups with concerns. They wanted to coordinate, so teenagers wouldn’t be out interviewing or exposing themselves to anyone dangerous. School got to talking, and they got into CYA mode.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 The patrol squad arrives, and Victoria introduces herself to the Norfair Neighborhood Heroes, composed of Fume Hood, Crystalclear, Longscratch, and their leader Tempera. The group decides last minute to cancel the event, but as the protest builds outside and the group's thinker Crystalclear reports a bad feeling about the future, predicting an incoming impact, possibly a bomb, and Victoria agrees to stay.Daybreak 1.2 Battle After organizing the nearby officers and the patrol squad, Victoria goes to help out Jasper at the bus, which is being blocked by the protesters. She gets to the bus just as Kingdom Come explodes in the midst of the crowd, taking control of them with a Master power. Maneuvering the bus around the crowd, Victoria orders Jasper to crash it into an oncoming truck, occupied by several capes, using herself to deflect it.Daybreak 1.3 The villains recover from the crash; Victoria learns their identities as Blindside, Lord of Loss, Nursery, and Snag. Snag goes after the retreating bus, but Crystalclear and Fume Hood step outside to intervene before returning inside. The villains go into the building, leaving Blindside to watch over Victoria. A brief scuffle ensues in which Victoria reveals herself to be a cape, and Blindside is apparently incapacitated. The bus returns, and Jasper reveals the plan to monitor Victoria; instructing them to stay behind, Victoria goes into the building alone.Daybreak 1.4 Victoria encounters the group of civilians being controlled by Kingdom Come; with help from Crystalclear, she escapes and flies to the second floor. She approaches Nursery's Shaker power-affected territory and sees Nursery herself as well as Snag, who soon leaves. Victoria tries to go through Nursery's area to reach Fume Hood on the other side, but soon abandons the attempt and finds a door with a bomb, behind which members of the patrol and the community center staff are trapped. Snag ambushes her with his emotion power.Daybreak 1.5 Still reeling from the ambush, Victoria opens a hole into the room where the civilians are trapped, but Snag reappears and engages her in combat. Nursery and Blindside appear as well; hit with another emotion attack, Victoria lashes out with her aura, until Jasper and the heroes show up. Lord of Loss begins to destroy the building, but Victoria and the heroes try to ward him off. The fight comes to an abrupt end as a civilian shoots Fume Hood, and the villains leave.Daybreak 1.6 Aftermath The public pressure is let out, and Fume Hood gets sympathy, arriving at the hospital with good prospects for survival. Despite saving the situation, Victoria is fired after being outed as a cape, though Gilpatrick promises to vouch for her if necessary; she is forced to look for work elsewhere.“You know I can’t keep you on the staff,” he said. I nodded. There it was. Fuck. I hadn’t been super attached to the job, but… fuck. “Using power on kids, the contention about possible conflict of interest, undue influence, danger. I think things will stay at that, I don’t think it’ll follow you.” I nodded. “There’s a dim chance of a student claiming emotional distress because of your aura and pursuing things in court, I’ve already talked to one officer to get them on board and we’ll get something in writing. I’ll vouch for you and for the events as Jasper described them, one hundred percent, if you end up needing someone to stand for you. None of this was you.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 The ball is rolling again. Victoria and the patrol block made sure that the blame didn't fall wholely on the attacking villains.Torch 7.8Torch 7.9 The attack established Snag's reputation and allowed him to draw on support to go after his main target.Shade 4.3 Site Navigation Category:Fights